Angel of Darkness
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: Following Kai's battle with Brooklyn, Kai's hurt worse than they knew... char. death, kinda TyKa.. Oneshot.


**Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Author: **Lady Evans Potter

Warnings/Spoilers: G-Revolution. Character death. Tyka, of sorts.

This story is inspired by the great **TechnoRanma**'s stories **Two Deaths **and **The Last Beybattle**. (last one is sequel to the first one). Highly recommended. The story's name came from a song named the same, as I was listening to it when I read TechnoRanma's stories.

-

_Kai's Point of View_

I never knew how much they would miss me, after what happened. I fought as well as I could, even though I was hurt beyond help while doing it. Fighting Brooklyn was one of the toughest bey battles I have ever participated in, but I won. At what you could call a terrible cost, though. But then again, Beyblading is way more than just a game to me. It's my life.

His King of Darkness attack was painful, for both Dranzer and me. But we did it.

After I fell into Tyson's arms from sheer exhaustion, I knew this would be the end.

"I think we better take him to the doctor." I hear Tyson say.

"No way" I say, knowing that I'm beyond the help of that doctors could do.

"We'll walk out of here together, Kai."

"I'm fine, Tyson. I don't need your help. Just concentrate on your battle with Garland."

"What are you talking about? Why should I worry? I guarantee I will win the next match easily. Then after that I want to battle with you. I still think I could teach you a thing or two."He says.

"I'll see you later" I say, before walking away from them.

"Hey, wait! You gotta promise me that we'll have another battle." I raise my hand in response to the shout, and hear him say "I take it that means yes? I mean it, Kai, I wanna see you on the bey stadium."

I'm sorry I won't be able to battle you again, Tyson. It would have been a great battle.

As I walk down the corridor, I feel my balance beginning to disappear. I walk a bit further down, then fall to my knees, knowing that this would be the end of Kai Alexander Hiwatari.

Blood flows from the wounds beneath my clothes, and I feel how my strength begins to flow away even more. I knew what I was doing next was going to be very out of character for me, but still I did it. I would not die without letting my love to Tyson be unknown. Not having anything to write on, or with, I simply used my blood. I dipped my finger in the pool of blood underneath me, then wrote _Tyson_ on the wall, and drew a heart around it. Heh, romantic? I don't think so.

But maybe now he would know the reason for me to betray him, at least in his opinion. The reason I jumped ship to the Demolition Boys, then later to the Blitzkrieg Boys, and lastly to BEGA before coming back to the G-Revolution team. It wasn't just for the sake of experience. It was for the sake of wanting to bey battle against my love. I love watching him, seeing him so captured by the game that is both our lives, never knowing who would win, as it tends to shift between us. Sometimes him, other times me.

I think my time is coming to an end, actually. I never tend to think so much about the past, at least not in such a reflecting light.

But I would never have lived a different life, like without the Bladebreakers. They managed the difficult task of getting me to care for them, every single one of them. Even Hilary, who's never spun a blade, and I don't particularly like, and Kenny, with his ever annoying plans that doesn't always work in the end. Max, on his constant sugar high, and no clues about emotion. Rei, with his cat like appearance, and good advices. And Tyson… My love. That little dragon managed to capture my heart. It was supposed to be impossible, but yet he did.

I still don't understand when it happened. It might have even begun back when I was the leader of the Blade Sharks, and we first met. There was something about him that made me curious about just who he was, he, who would ask a complete unknown to bey battle simply because he felt I had insulted Carlos when I chose to strike him down. Or when we battled in the ware house, when Kenny was kidnapped by my thugs, and Tyson along with his friends came to save him.

I remember the surprise and happiness of being accepted back to the Blade Breakers when we were on the lake Baikal in Russia. I remember the feeling of the icy cold water, when I was sinking into certain death, when the team dragged me up, with me landing on them. They didn't even care about becoming wet. They only wanted to save me, their grumpy captain that had defected to another team. They didn't care that is was my grandfather that wanted world control with the help of bit beast and Biovolt. They only cared about me.

But now, once again, I must disappoint them. For I will never have that bey battle with Tyson that he wanted. I will never battle the others, either, unless they end up in the darkness with me, and I doubt it. I knew I was doomed for it. It began in the Abbey, when Voltaire left me to be groomed to be the perfect Angel of Darkness, perfect for the Black Dranzer. And I would be too, if it had not been for Tyson. He snapped me out of it, so to speak. Guess I can be eternally grateful for it, for as long as it lasts. I know I have been at least.

But I failed at letting it go. I was of darkness, even though Dranzer would always be a fiery light for me. That is one thing that I will miss. Where I'm heading, Dranzer will not follow me. The angel will return to its kingdom of darkness.

I'm sorry, Tyson. Rei. Max. Kenny. Hilary. Gramps. Everyone else too. I've made friends of kinds, when I was traveling the world with the Bladebreakers. I know they would miss me, but it was time.

The end of the Hiwatari line was in sight. Voltaire died in prison last year, and somehow I'm glad for it. I've already written my will, leaving everything to my friends. I knew they would be shocked by it. The great Kai Hiwatari doesn't have feeling, eh? Guess the press was wrong about it. Like I would let such a weakness be seen in public. I knew the importance of a spotless reputation.

But this was the end.

I feel the last of my strength fade away. I haven't been able to see anything in a while, my vision long since blurred, losing all that's left on my senses. I no longer feel the pain from the cuts that Zeus made. I knew that when I was found, it would be by my team mates. I hope Tyson would win his battle against Garland. He deserved to win…

I vaguely felt myself falling more into the wall I've used to support me, losing every feeling I have… then… nothing else.

-

_Normal point of view_

They did it. They won. But only to receive the greatest of shocks as they walked out of the stadium and down the corridor that Kai had walked down earlier. There was their team mate, lying leaning into the wall, deathly pale, blue shark fins showing his pale face even more. It couldn't be…

-

_Tyson's point of view_

No, I refuse to believe it! Kai's always been pale… right? He's just a bit hurt from the battle with Brooklyn, nothing else. But… why has he written my name on the wall,_ in blood_, with a heart encircling it? It is possible that he returns my feelings of love? But why didn't he say anything?

_Tyson, _I think, _don't think of him as if he were in the past, it's not like he's dead_... but I knew I was lying to myself. He was hurt worse than he let us to believe, to make me concentrate on beating Garland instead of worrying about him.

-

_Max's point of view_

I looked down on the fallen form of my team mate and friend, and felt tears begin to fall. Did he know this, when he refused to let us take him to the doctor, I couldn't help but wonder? He probably did. He was the resident expert on injuries, after all, having grown up in that Abbey in Russia, where punishment was not unusual to be beatings and such things… It makes me shudder only to think of it.

I look up at Tyson, who seems to be in denial of what he sees. It's no surprise, really. It's the kind of person Tyson is, always denying that which can't be real in his opinion. It's like when Kai turned his back on us, he wouldn't believe it until he saw proof of it, and even then he didn't want to believe it.

-

_Rei's Point of View_

So this would be the end of one of the greatest beybladers ever to live. Dying after a painful battle which he won. It is a pity, really. He was great, and would be remembered as such. That I was certain of, and I would make sure of it.

I look at the wall, where Kai's written his last words… Tyson, in a heart. So he was at the end of his life before he would confess his feelings. I had seen past his unfeeling mask, and saw how much he really loved Tyson. It was surprising really. I have no doubt that Kai would have died for him. Actually, I get a feeling he did. Not that I would be able to guess his thoughts.

-

_Kenny's Point of View_

It can't be! I don't want this to be true, but I can see it is. So goes the greatest of captains. I'm glad I've known Kai, even though he could be a quite grumpy guy.

I knew I would miss him, I think as I feel tears beginning to fall down my face.

-

_Hilary's Point of View_

Oh no, is the first I think as we come upon Kai in the hall way. I don't want to believe what I see, but I know one thing: I feel sorry for Tyson. I know how much he loves Kai, and it seems like those feelings were returned of the message on the wall is to be accounted for.

Dear Lord, what will happen now?

-

_Normal Point of View_

The newspapers went crazy, and the last battle, the tie breaker between Brooklyn and Tyson was cancelled. Might have something do with the fact that BEGA went underground after it became known that Brooklyn killed Kai indirectly, since he died from the injuries the battle made on him.

G-Revolution was declared winners, and the sport of bey blading would be free for all once more. But the team felt no pleasure in that knowledge, for they had lost something greater. Their friend.

The news about the death of Kai Alexander Hiwatari was something that could be used as an example of what those who loved beyblading would do for it to live. It also spoke of the power of the love, which was the only reason that Kai had been able to finish the battle, let alone win.

The world of beybladers and bey blading were in shock. One of the greatest beyblader ever to live was dead. Gone forever. It was impossible. No one wanted to believe it. But it was true.

The G-Revolution team was in sorrow. You could easily see it on them. They could be seen crying, dark rings under their eyes, as if they couldn't sleep. Tyson, it seems, took it hardest. He lost his love. Nothing could ever be the same to him. It was like he had lost the will to live, now that Kai no longer was with him. He could be seen wearing the famous Hiwatari scarf, the white one that Kai always wore.

But life went on, even though it was almost impossible for the G-Revolution to carry on living. Tyson seemed to always be in sorrow, but it was not really such a big surprise. He and Kai had been the ones closest to each other. But it soon became clear that something had to be done, or it might _accidently_ happen something to make Tyson die as well.

Tyson no longer even tried to pay attention at school, and didn't blade half as well as he had when Kai was still alive. He was always quiet, almost like he had taken over Kai's personality.

But, not all things come to a good end, as it was to be proven to the G-Revolution team once more. For less than two months after the tragic death of Kai Hiwatari, Tyson jumped into the stream of the river under the bridge, mere meters away from where he first met the dual haired blader.

Which, of course drove the world into an even greater shock than when Kai died from his battle with Brooklyn.

AN

Lol, I suck at writing endings. Though, I must say I'm a bit proud of myself. I wrote this in less than three hours.

Well, at least it will be TyKa in heaven. Poor Tyson…

But anyway, please review. I'll be happy then :D

- Lady Evans Potter


End file.
